Swamplike eyes
by coffee-addicted
Summary: “I didn’t want to hurt anyone Jess.” She stated.He knew she didn’t.Rory and Jess, what else?Oneshot.


**N/A: So that just came up and I decided to post it. I enjoyed it so hopefully you will too. Please review and let me know what you think. Yep, begging here!**

**Disclaimer: How I wished I could own Milo's eyes.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Drowning**** into his swamp-like eyes**

She had just seen him making out with that blond girl.

'She isn't even her type.' She thought to herself, not really understanding why she had become so jealous. When she saw them, she felt a pain she couldn't bare.

The pain was soon replaced with anger.

She made up some lame excuse about being sick to get rid of Dean. She told him she would see him the next day. He felt a bit disappointed, but let go, let her go.

While walking home all she could think about was the dark haired guy who seemed to have turned her whole world upside down. It was all just so simple before.

She could almost taste their kiss, _His_ kiss again; the way her body had trembled with his simple, but precise touches. She touched her lips with her fingers.

His fingertips against her flesh felt like flaming, burning, and all she could do was want more of him, feel more of him. Nothing seemed sufficient as she could never have enough of the most handsome bad boy she had ever seen. She wanted to run her small hands once again, through his muscle and strong body. She wanted to play with the messy locks of his hair.

Soon enough her mind was also packed with images of his palms tracing _her_; his hands against _her _skin.

She almost felt like throwing up, imaging that she could have lost him forever; lost him to that blond chick.

'She isn't smart or good enough. He could do more.' She knew it was only an excuse. If any other girl ever got that close to him she would feel her heart being ripped off again. It wasn't going to matter how good the other would be, it would still be _another_.

It wouldn't be her and it wouldn't be right.

She suddenly felt her body being stopped and turned around to be faced with the guy that haunted her every dream, night and day, in the lightest and in the darkest hours.

She couldn't help but sigh as she looked again at those unforgettable and overwhelming brownish eyes. No one should have eyes like that, but he did. His glare was just so piercing, she couldn't tear away. She would never be able to run or escape from his gaze.

After staring at his intense eyes for what seemed like eternity she regained her strength and looked down, taking a step back and trying to be as far away from him as possible. She was able to put a meter in between them.

"You move fast". Was all she managed to say.

"What are you talking about?" He asked while looking at her confused.

She stared directly at him.

"I said you are fast. What is her name?"

He abruptly realized what she was talking about.

She was jealous and he couldn't suppress the grin that had escaped his lips.

"What is so funny?" She questioned him; rage starting to build up on her inside. He could almost see the dark sparks in her eyes.

"Oh no. You don't get to ask me that."

He returned to his seriousness; not even a resemblance of a smile now. "You don't have that right Rory." He soon began to raise his voice.

"What do you want from me?" He inquired her. "I've waited too long for you to come around, but after the kiss we shared I expected you to care more, to think more of us." He was walking back and forth, almost digging a hole nearby him. "Didn't it mean anything for you?" "Don't I mean anything? I mean, I haven't heard from you in over a month." He took a deep breath. "You just took off. Not even telling me the good byes that were supposed to concern you so much." He felt silence again; so stern it scared her.

"It meant everything." She whispered.

He didn't catch that.

She didn't want him too.

"Did it matter to you?" She asked, feeling her face hit up. "Because it doesn't seem that way to me." She inhaled deeply. "If it did, you wouldn't be devouring the first thing that crossed your way."

She started walking away from him again. He held her back in place, forcing her chin up so she would look at him.

"Sorry for not waiting around like an idiot, but I couldn't spend all my life expecting you to make up your damn mind about how you felt." His harshly words just slipped thru his mouth, hurting her like nothing else did. "Don't you get it?" His grip hardened against her, almost marking her. "I'm not a toy you play with whenever you want to." He let go of her arm. "You don't get to feel bad when you are the coward one." He was the one who turned around to leave at that point.

Her body went rigid and she sort of collapsed. Eyes filled with tears, she placed herself on the floor; her hands holding her head steady. "I didn't want to hurt anyone Jess." She stated.

He knew she didn't.

"You did it anyways." He replied sadly yet coldly.

She helped herself up and met his face once again.

"God!" She exclaimed frustrated. "Do you think I want to feel this way?" She felt like shaking him, beating him, anything to take away her pain.

"I wish I could feel what I feel with you when I'm around my own boyfriend. I wish I could feel… something. But that isn't possible, is it?" She questioned irritated, not at him, but at the whole situation. That was just them; she comprehended; being perfectly well complicated. Like they were and were always going to be. "My mind doesn't race when I'm with him, my knees don't weaken, my heart doesn't stop or beats so hard I feel like fainting." She kept going.

"When I saw you kissing that girl I felt like I could hang myself or break right in front of you into a million pieces. I felt like I could kill her, or slap you so hard you would finally know what was hidden and what I couldn't get out of my mouth or my head."

"You can't blame…" He tried to interrupt her, but she just went on.

"I know I don't have the right. I know I can't ask anything from you. But I just can't help the fact that whenever I'm close to you I just want to find your lips and bring them to mine; can't help the fact that I want to kiss you like I could lose you in a second; like it would be the last possible time with us being together."

"I can't help the fact your smirk turns me crazy and that you, with the leather jacket on, drives me to my breaking point. I can't help the fact I get lost in your profound eyes so easily, and that I felt in love with you the moment you said 'Hi'".

'You had me at Hello.' Was what crossed her mind.

At that instant she put a hand up on her mouth preventing herself from saying another thing she would probably regret later. What more could she say? She didn't know.

She looked like she was going to run away at any minute and all he could do was stare at her ocean eyes. She was turning around when he grabbed her one more time and crashed his lips forcibly in to hers.

They kissed hungrily falling to the floor, ripping each others clothes off; fulfilling the desire they held back for so long.

He held her head firmly making her look at him.

He didn't say anything; he never asked her for permission. She had found his eyes and, like in every other moment they had shared together, he told her what he felt and what he wanted by using them. Like in every other moment he was silent.

So that words wouldn't ruin what they were living, so it would hold and would signify so much more.

Again, that swamp she seemed to drown in and out each time was all she needed to nod and reassure him she was ready, that she was right.

His eyes.

She knew he was the one. She knew he was her one.

They lost themselves to the night.


End file.
